Embodiments of the disclosed technology relate to the region of mechanical techniques, particularly relates to a detection apparatus and an operating method.
Electron beam matrix detection technique is one of the most common detection techniques in the industry of TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display). The detection results can be achieved, usually in a vacuum environment, by inputting signals to the pads on the substrate to be tested through a probe frame in a test chamber, and then testing the pixels applied with the signals. To different product types, effective test can be performed on glass substrates to be tested only when corresponding probe frame has been employed, because glass substrates of different types have different shapes and pad arrangement. In current industry, although many improvements have been made on the product design and probe frame structure, it is also unavoidable to install and replace probe frames during manufacturing.
During the process of installation or replacement of above-mentioned probe frames, the inventors have noted there exists at least the following problems. Due to the larger volume of the test chamber, a longer timer period is needed for restoring the vacuum environment which is required during the test chamber detection after the test chamber is opened for installing or exchanging the probe frame, and detecting efficiency decreases greatly.